


Our love

by 1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluratt, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lots of that too, M/M, Multi, Plot, Polyamory, Shatt, aww yeah, loads of plot, m/f/m, shallura - Freeform, shalluratt, we need more Shalluratt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1/pseuds/1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1
Summary: Matt wasn't sure when they'd started kissing, just that his lips were pressed against Allura's. It was simple and sweet, just the two of them together. It was a perfect moment that Matt wished didn't have to end. It didn't, not for awhile at least, but eventually Matt pulled back, needing more air, though he wasn't sure that was the reason he felt so dizzy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First big fanfiction! AHHHHHH!!!!! Can't stop being scared now :( I'll be okay, though, I have I awesome beta writer, Ruth, and family to help. I am very excited about writing this, but you should be knowing that new chapters will not be very often because they take time to write and translate and then argue over until they are good.
> 
> Please let us know what you think of this chapter, Ruth and I love getting reviews on the works!

It was a funny thing indeed, to be in love with someone.

Matt had been in love with Shiro for as long as he could remember. No, that couldn't be true, they must have met at some point. At the garrison, probably, but he couldn't seem to think of what his life had been like before Shiro came around. Boring and meaningless, undoubtedly. That fateful day when he thought he'd lost him forever, well, he thought he'd never be happy again.

That was, of course, until the day he met Allura. She was helping the paladins, who, to Matt's amazement included both Shiro and his sister Katie. They were all freeing prisoners on a Galran ship, but Allura was the first one to get to Matt's cell. And, after a few days in a cryo-pod, he got a chance to thank her, and see her in full. She was beautiful, with long, graceful white hair, eyes that sparkled like stars and always seemed to reveal her emotions. He hadn't forgotten about Shiro. On the contrary, he felt even more in love with the man than he ever had before; but this time the black paladin wasn't the only person on his mind.

Soon, once again, Matt had forgotten what it meant to live without someone.

His heart wasn't a hard one to steal, He'd always known that. He could fall in love at the drop of a hat, and when he did he fell hard. But despite both of those facts he'd always had good judgment in people. In fact, he didn't remember ever having a S.O. who didn't break it off with him because they felt like he'd found someone he liked better. He never actually did, but he couldn't blame them for feeling that way. He really couldn't help falling in love, after all, and they couldn't help feeling jealous of anyone else he fell for. It was a fact of life for him, that he'd never be able to keep someone for long.

“Allura wants to see you in the control room.” Coran chirped, not staying long enough for Matt to respond before dashing off to do -well, whatever it was that Coran did all the time.

Matt shrugged and put away his journal, checking his hair for a second before heading in the direction of the control room. What could Allura want? He wasn't in trouble, was he? When you were in a spaceship full of people from other worlds, it was hard to tell what might be considered wrong or offensive. He always did his best to keep that in mind, but it was easy to forget sometimes.

No, he decided, he couldn't be in trouble. If he'd done something wrong someone would've called him out on it when it happened. Maybe she just needed help with something. The paladins were all on the training deck doing some bonding exercises and Coran was off doing Coran things, so it would make sense she'd call for him. Yes, that had to be it.

“Princess?” He called, knocking softly on the closed door of the control room. Why was he so nervous? He hadn't done anything wrong, and he saw Allura every day, so what was it? He couldn't- wait.

They were going to be alone. Everyone else off doing something that would keep them busy for awhile.

'Wow, Matt', he thought to himself, 'get your head out of the gutter, would you? She wants help with something. Simple as that.'

“Come in!” Allura's voice rang out from inside, bringing Matt back to reality. He shook his head to clear his head before pushing the door open.

“You wanted me?” Allura nodded and smiled. “Yes, I was wondering if you were feeling alright.”

“If... I was feeling alright?” He cocked his head in confusion. “Why?”

“Well, because you've been spending so much time in your room... I was wondering ifsomething was going on. Did something happen while you were with the, um, Galra? You can tell me, if... You can trust me, Matt.” It was true, he'd been spending a lot of time in his room. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with him, not that he knew of anyway. Why was she so worried? People spent lots of time in their rooms all the time.

He shrugged. “I'm fine, really, princess. I just like to have some time to myself, that's all.”

She nodded, obviously not believing him. “Would you like to, uhm, stay here? Perhaps? I will be in here until late overseeing some footage and some company might help your -er- you...” She frowned searching for the right words to say. She didn't know Matt well; he'd only been there a matter of days. It worried her how much of that he'd spent alone, especially after over a year under the control of the Galra. “I just think it would be better for your health if you spent a bit more time with other people around you, it will help you get used to not being a prisoner anymore.”

Matt mulled it over in his head. Maybe she was right, maybe he did spend too much time alone with his thoughts. Sometimes it even felt like he was still trapped in a cell. “Alright, I'll stay here with you for a little bit.” He relented. Then, after a moment, added, “And I'll try to spend some time with the paladins, if you want.” He'd try. Allura was trained in practically everything, after all, she probably knew much more about this than he did.

“Thank you, Matt.” The princess smiled at him before turning back to the screens stretched out before her. They played through videos over and over again, pausing every once in awhile to let Allura take notes on them. Matt didn't understand what they were, but wasn't sure if it was okay to interrupt. Thankfully, Allura started talking again before long.

“What's your favorite color?” It was a simple question, something easy to start off whatMatt knew would be a long conversation.

“Um, probably blue. Like, the color of the sky when it's night, but still not too dark. Or maybe lavender. I'm not sure which.”

“Good choices.” Allura sighed, deep in her own thoughts. “Mine is very light blue with a touch of green in it. I don't know how else to describe it.” She shrugged.

“I think I know what you're talking about.”

“Alright. My favorite star is Ksora of Cassiopia, do you have one?” 

Matt grinned, Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The questions slowly got less vague and more personal. In return for Matt's tales of his and Katie's antics Allura shared stories of Altea and the wonders the planet had had to offer. Work had long been forgotten in favor of laying on the floor watching stars through the monitors on the ceiling. All in all, it was quite peaceful there, just the two of them.

“Can you sing?” Matt mumbled, half asleep despite the uncomfortableness of the floor he was laying on.

“Can I sing?” Allura repeated, raising her eyebrows at Matt's nod. “You could ask me anything you could possibly want to know about the universe and you want to know if I can sing?”

“Well, maybe in all of the whole wide universe and all the information in it, whether or not Princess Allura of Altea can sing is what I want to know.” 

Allura blushed and chuckled. “Well, alright then, see for yourself.” She sat up and took a deep breath before singing a verse of a song the Matt didn't know or understand. It was beautiful all the same, the way her voice rang out like music swirling through the air.

Matt grinned. “That was beautiful, Allura.” He sat up next to her and patted her hand.

“Thank you, Matt. It -the song- it was part of a love song from Altea. People would sing it as a lullaby instead, though, because they found the tune so calming that it would often put young children to sleep.” She and Matt both laughed.

Silence settled over the two people, neither sure what to say next. It was nice just sitting there in each others company. Allura didn't know why she enjoyed it as much as she did. Matt knew, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He already felt that way about someone else, after all. Maybe it would be better if he got some sleep, he thought, maybe that was why he felt like that. Nothing to do with Allura in the slightest.

As he stood up to leave he felt Allura's hand on his arm. “Can you sing?” She inquired.

Well, it would be rude to say no to a princess after all.

Instead of answering her directly, Matt thought through all the songs he knew, trying to pick one. Why did the only ones he knew by heart have to be love songs? Allura had sung a love song, though, so why not?

Before his mind could drive him insane, he sang the chorus in the softest voice he could manage.

“Lie - Liebst du mich  
Sei Ehrlich.. verlass mich nicht..  
Erin - Erinner dich  
An die Zeit zurück  
Sie War so schön...”

He blushed when he realized Allura was staring at him. “Uh, It's um, it's a German song, I could- I could try singing the English version, if you want.” Shit, this was not going as planned. Oh well, not much he could do know, right?

“I would love that.”

“It's not how it once was anymore  
We were happy and such a lovely couple  
We never fought, trusted each other blindly  
We could rely on each other every day.”

On a stroke of courage, he grabbed Allura's hand and pulled her into the middle of the room with him. She followed him without a second thought, Eyes brightening when she realized what he wanted to do.

“I just want everything to go back to how it was before  
You warmed me every day in your arms  
All that remains to me of you is only memories  
of the lovely time with you... Tell me, is it over now?”

Their feet stepped in perfect rhythm with the music, Matt's voice ringing through the air, slightly breathless from keeping up with the princess's movements. He wasn't quite as agile as her, but he never missed a step.

“Do you lo--- love me?  
Be honest... don't leave me...  
Remem--- Remember  
back on that time  
It was so lovely...

“Tell me, can you remember?!  
The old days?!  
When we still lay awake at night  
and lay beside one another  
It's changed a lot  
You're not with me  
Do you have someone else?!  
What happened to you?!”

Matt almost faltered when Allura's stepped suddenly slowed, her head coming to rest on his shoulder with a sigh. He smiled and sang quieter, so that only she could hear him.

“I just want everything to go back to how it was before  
You warmed me every day in your arms  
All that remains to me of you is only memories  
of the lovely time with you... Tell me, is it over now?

“Do you lo--- love me?  
Be honest... don't leave me...  
Remem--- Remember  
back on that time  
It was so lovely...

“Ey, girl, I told you that it wouldn't be simple  
When two people love each other as much as we do  
But I hoped every day that it'd never happen  
That you wouldn't be able to fight and that I'd lose you

“Do you lo--- love me?  
Be honest... don't leave me...  
Remem--- Remember  
back on that time  
It was so lovely...

Do you love me? Tell me  
Do you love me? Tell me  
Do you love me? Tell me, please.”

Matt wasn't sure when they'd started kissing, just that his lips were pressed against Allura's. It was simple and sweet, just the two of them together. It was a perfect moment that Matt wished didn't have to end. It didn't, not for awhile at least, but eventually Matt pulled back, needing more air, though he wasn't sure that was the reason he felt so dizzy.

“I- I'm so sorry, Matt- Please, I shouldn't have- I just- I'm sorry.” Allura tripped over her words, blushing harder than Matt had thought it physically possible.

“Don't be sorry,” He whispered, breath tickling her skin, “I- I really enjoyed that.” It was his turn to flush red and duck his head down, only looking back up when Allura's soft fingers guided his lips back to hers for another kiss. This one lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to quell their fears.

“I- I really need to get some sleep.” Matt muttered, desperate to get somewhere he could sleep, maybe get something to eat, and hopefully start thinking properly again. Or thinking at all, really.

Allura nodded, muttering something about how she should do the same, and bidding him goodbye. He still didn't move, even after she left the room.

What was he doing? He couldn't possibly be in love with Allura! He barely knew her!

He hadn't known Shiro that well when they started dating.

Shiro. What was he going to tell Shiro? He had to say something, He was still in love with him and he wasn't ready to stop what they had together. What if Shiro was mad at him though? He'd kissed someone else, for goodness sakes! That wasn't exactly what you did when you were already dating someone.

“You okay there, starshine?” The beautiful, loving voice of the last person in the universe he wanted to see asked, footsteps coming up behind him until he could feel Shiro's hands rubbing up and down his arms. It was what he'd always done to calm Matt down when he was upset to the point of crying.

“Fuck.” Matt groaned, rolling his head back until it rested against Shiro's chest. This was going to be hard. Why couldn't the universe at least give him some time to sleep before having to see Shiro?

“Language.” Shiro chided, crinkling his nose the same way Matt remembered him doing whenever Matt swore or did something Shiro didn't overly approve of.

“Soorry babe.” Matt grinned and leaned upwards to kiss the underside of Shiro's jaw.

“Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or would you rather I just take you back to your room so you can sleep on it?”

Matt's smile dropped. Oh, right. “You're gonna hate me.” He muttered, readily accepting Shiro's arms around him. After a moment passed in silence he turned around a hugged Shiro back, holding onto his last few moments of security in his boyfriend's arms.

“I love you, Matt, not much is going to change that.”

“Love you too, Shiro.” He snuggled in closer in his arms. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to fall in love so damn easily? “I think I-” He sighed, “I think I'd like to sleep on this one, if that's okay.” He'd be dead in the morning when he told Shiro, but at least he'd do it with a clear head.

“Always.” Shiro smiled reassuringly, letting Matt lean onto his weight as he lead the way back to his bedroom.

What did Matt ever do to deserve a man like that?


	2. Telling Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes clean, and discovers something he didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of going back and forth with Ruth on this chapter, so I'm posting it even if it still does have a few mistakes.

Shiro was sitting in the corner of his room when Matt woke up. He knew he hadn't slept in that chair; he'd dropped Matt off and left for his own bed the night before, so he must've come sometime that morning. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there and looking at him.

"G-good morning," Matt mumbled, stumbling out of his bed and reaching for something to put on that wasn't pajamas.

Shiro gave him a look that was bordering on a glare. "You kissed Allura."

Matt tripped over his own feet, flying to the floor at Shiro's feet. "I- I-" He gulped. "I just- I was going to-" What could he say? How did Shiro even find out that quickly? Shit, he should've told him the night before when he had the chance.

"Save it." The black paladin snapped, obviously furious. He stood up without even offering Matt a hand up and blocked the door. "I just want to know your side of the story, alright? No excuses, just what happened."

Matt nodded, getting to his feet with some trouble. "She -Allura, that is- had me come in so that she could see if I was okay. I'm not really sure why, I guess she's not used to people spending as much time alone as I tend to and was wondering if it had something to do with the time I spent with the Galra or something like that. Anyway, after I told her that I was perfectly fine I ended up staying to keep her company while she worked. Eventually we kinda started asking random questions about each other and then I asked if she could sing -she can, by the way, she's actually really good..." He sighed, thinking of her voice.

"Matt, you're getting off topic. What happened after you asked her if she could sing?"

"Oh, right, um, yeah, so she sang me this song and it was really good, but after she did she asked me if I could sing, and I ended up singing her this German song that my dad taught me. I think we ended up dancing sometime during that, but- I- Oh, god, Shiro, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done any of that. I'm such an idiot." He wrapped his arms around himself as tears began to stream down his cheeks. What if Shiro left him for this? Matt wouldn't blame him in the least -it was a pretty shitty thing for him to have done- but he couldn't imagine trying to live his life without him. "I'm so sorry," He whispered again, his voice unsteady, but he forced the words out regardless.

After another moment or two he felt strong, familiar arms wrap around him, pulling him into his chest. "You know I still love you, Matt. I don't know of much that's going to change that." Shiro mumbled, pressing kisses down his boyfriend's cheeks.

"You- you're not mad at me?"

Shiro laughed, "Of course I'm MAD at you! Matt, you made out with somebody else, you didn't tell me -and yeah, I know you were going to this morning, but you still didn't when you got the chance last night, so- and you seriously think 'sorry' is going to fix that?" He sighed, taking Matt's chin in his hand and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Look, Matt, I'm going to forgive you for this. Not right now, I'm sorry, but I just can't do that yet, but I swear to you that I will." Their lips lingered together, almost touching, but not quite. "I promise." Shiro repeated, clutching Matt against his chest.

Matt leaned closer, letting their mouths meet for a quick second. "I love you, Shiro, I swear."

"Love you too," Shiro mumbled, playing with Matt's hair. He didn't want to let him go just yet.

=============

"Coran, could you please go see if Hunk's still in the kitchen? I haven't seen him in a few hours, and I'm beginning to get worried- Oh! Hello Shiro, Hello Matt!" Allura smiled and came to a graceful stop alongside the two. "How are you today?" She asked the question to both of them, but it was obvious she was talking more to Matt.

"I'm good. Much better now that I've gotten some sleep, thank you." Matt answered, glancing towards Shiro to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Shiro cleared his throat to make Allura stop looking at Matt before speaking. "I think we're going to the kitchen for some breakfast, we can check for Hunk while we're there, if you want."

"I'd love that!" Allura flashed another smile. "Coran, then would you mind checking the engines this morning? I noticed that they seem to be running a tad slow today."

Coran saluted. "Of course, princess! Right away!"

"Thank you, I think I'll be at the bridge, monitoring things from up there." Allura gave a small smile before ducking away in the direction of the bridge.

Matt couldn't help but notice the slight flush on Shiro's cheeks as he watched the princess leave. He couldn't really be- no...

Shiro didn't look away, even though Allura was long gone. There was a faint dazed look in his eyes as if he hadn't even realized she was gone, he was so lost in his own imagination. Matt grinned ear to ear. This was just too good to be true.

It took everything he had not to say something. He would've loved to call him out on it right then and there, but information like that needed to be used only when it was necessary. Besides, Shiro was already mad enough at him, he shouldn't tease him about liking Allura.

Then again, Shiro hadn't mentioned that one of the reasons he was so mad at Matt for kissing her was because he liked her himself. Really, it was only fair...

"C'mon, we should go find food and see if Hunk's still in the kitchen." Shiro broke out of his trance before Matt could come to a decision. Oh well, he'd bring it up later, whenever the time was right.

Matt suppressed his grin to a sly smile, following Shiro as if nothing had happened.

Oh, boy, this was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I guess this one might be a little ooc for Matt (although, we don't technically have much of a canon personality for him anyway, but it's not quite what I'd been hoping to portray him as in this fanfic) but I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for a month now and I still can't get it right. I figure that I might as well post it and get on to the next one before it starts stressing me out too much.


	3. Talking with Hunk and Lance (Aka Matt's new best friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring shalluratt only in what Matt says, and my shameless desicion that Matt, Hunk, and Lance would be the best brotp ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, but my beta writer has been busy writing essays and taking tests for the past month straight and hasn't had time to write her own fanfics, forget edit mine, so I've had to write and edit this myself. I have another chapter mostly written, actually, but I have a habbit of writing the first drafts and editing them together, so that might be ouht in the next week or so.
> 
> also, sorry for any mistakes :/ still working on what is proper English and all that

"Wow, Hunk, this is good!" Matt Exclaimed, taking another bite of the cookie he was eating. It was the best cookie he had ever eaten, no dout.

Hunk grinned. "Thank you, I'm glad you guys enjoy it. It took me awhile to figure out how to make cookies with all the labels to the ingredients being in Altean and all." Lance and Matt laughed and ate more cookies.

"Best cookies ever, dude, no dout about it!" Lance agreed, noddeing to Matt. "Anyway, Matt, what has been up with you today? You seem distant."

"I think Shiro likes Allura." Matt mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Hunk frowned, "But aren't you and Shiro a... uh-"

"We are." Matt nodded. "That's actually another one of the problems. I like Shiro, Shiro likes me, Shiro also likes Allura, I might also like Allura."

"Wait, what was that last part?" Lance demanded.

"...I might also like Allura..."

Lance squealed. "Dude, that's great! If Shiro and you both like Allura then all you have to do is figure out if she likes you back and then you got a threesome!" He held his hand for a high-five, which Matt hesitently obliged him.

"Are you okay with Shiro liking Allura? You're sure you don't just like her because he does? This can be a pretty complicated situation, I think you should tread lightly. You don't want anyone getting hurt." Hunk warned.

Matt nodded again. "Yeah, Shiro's already mad at me... I kinda might've kissed Allura the other night. It was a total accident, I swear! Well... not entirely, but I never meant for it to happen! He said he'd forgive me for it, but he was still mad at me, so I don't really know what else to do about that. I think he's really only mad about it because I saw him after it happened and I didn't tell him and waited until the next morning and by then he'd already found out. I just don't know what to do." He shrugged.

"Dang," Lance whistled, "Wow, that's... that's quite a situation you've got. Does Allura know that you like Shiro? Or that Shiro likes her?"

"I'm not actually sure." He pursed his lips. "I thought so, but maybe not? I mean, she's never really seen us doing anything couple-y and I did kinda kiss HER, so it's possible... Urgh! This is so confusing!"

Hunk patted his shoulder comforting. "I think you three need to get together and talk over things. It will be easier one you all understand what's going on between you.

Lance nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Hunk's probably right. He normally is about stuff like this, after all."

"Okay." Matt took a deep breath. "I'm gonna do it. Wish me luck."

Lance and Hunk both shouted, "Luck!" after him as he jumped up and bounded out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> people's reactions to this work so far:
> 
> My mom: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (She did that for about ten minutes)
> 
> My brother (after glancing at the screen for two seconds): Cool.
> 
> (to be updated when I convince more people to read)


End file.
